zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
"DIXEN" Sci-Fi Drama Television Series Monkey Wrench ACT I: In 2022 Jared Dixen leaves Space E five years before they plan on their launching their plans for Mar’s colonization. He leaves due to disagreements in company goals with CEO and some fellow co-founders. Not too much later he opens a laboratory with some of the co-founders who agreed with him in life goals, thus calling it “STEC”(Science, Technology, and Environmental Corporation). In 2023 Dixen writes his views on soul and spirit purification. He implements society would have to be changed in order to create a Eutopia. This book becomes a global best seller on 2027. Space E launches cargo spaceships to Mars failing landing in 2024. By 2025 Dixen designed many top of the line high-tech medical inventions with intentions of increasing health opportunity for all humanity. STEC inaugurates many establishments around the world offering medical attention with their technology calling them “STEC Medical Center”. This drags lots of world-attention towards them. In 2027 Dixen designs a medical machine that cures cancer within a month’s treatment. STEC makes it public on 2028. Same year, SpaceE attempts launching cargo ships to Mars failing once again. ' ' ACT II: Few months after their cancer cure invention, Dixen begins the design of a micro-chip to enable humans access their own soul and spirit throughout a visual holographic experience. Dixen uses himself to experiment the incrustation of such design into the pineal gland of his brain. Having success, using a physical/digital platform, a visual holographic of himself appeared in front of him representing himself’s spirit and soul in it’s maximum expression and so he was able to talk to himself and use it as a tool to raise his consciousness by finding peace within himself. Dixen believes this chip could be the way to purify humanity. He also implies that there has to be a way to measure a single human’s purity. He also invents a way to measure purity within a single human. With the new successful invention, in 2034 STEC opened many non-profit establishments around the world. They would refer to them as Mental Gym’s. In this Mental Gym’s, for first timers they would insert the micro-chip into your brain, they would give you a code for you to go into an available room in place, you’d go in the room, enter a self-assigned code, and access your soul and spirit throughout a visual holographic experience, all this to reach internal peace. In 2038 SpaceE finally has success landing on Mars but fail on their mission with their first crew sent to Mars. Dixen begins designing spaceships for STEC by 2043, 19 percent of the world population has a chip. Some people without it, see results on others and begin thinking of getting one, the percentage goes up to 25 in 2051, which unties chaos for conflict of interest in some parts of the world. Space E sends a second crew to Mars and the mission is unsuccessful again. Dixen writes a book in 2055 implementing that a “resource-based economy” would increment purity within humanity. Dixen makes of STEC headquarters a sustainable city running on a “resource-based economy” while also beginning to experiment deeper life in mars in 2060. SpaceE sends a third crew trying to colonize Mars and fail, they decide they don’t have the resources and pursue looking for another planet outside our solar system. ' ' ACT III: In 2065 Dixen realizes the importance of taking people out of Earth because he diagnose it will start flooding within the next 50 years. Temperatures around the world are extremely high. New Radiation diseases appear in some parts of the world. Sea Animal Extinction goes wild. Dixen goes deep into designing cities to colonize mars, he calls the project ZENON. In 2071 SpaceE launches a spaceship with crew looking for a wormhole. STEC innovates many tools around the world to reduce pollution and purify air. STEC also keeps innovating on their Medical Centers increasing chance of life. By 2073 47 percent of Earth’s population has an STEC micro-chip. In 2081 SpaceE finds a wormhole, gets on it and the spaceship goes missing, they send another spaceship to see if they can rescue them. STEC begins measuring everyone’s purity one by one within the people working and living in STEC headquarters in 2087. All this to define the purest humans on STEC, which will be the first STEC crew to go to mars to start building ZENON. This first crew is sent to mars in 2090. They are unsuccessful on landing which leads Dixen to design upgrades for the spaceships to be safer and avoid problems with landing. By 2092, Dixen runs a campaign to select the purest ones in STEC’s headquarters once again to send a second crew to begin the construction of ZENON. Second crew is sent on 2094 finding success. SpaceE second spaceship gets lost and SpaceE is going through chaos. Dixen flies to Mars with a Third STEC Crew sent in 2098 to support Second Crew develop the city in Mars faster. Earth receives many natural disasters making Hawaii, Maldives, Caribbean Islands and many other islands get off the map. Most Coastal cities started flooding. STEC sends crew immediately to affected areas to help everyone as much as they can. After ten years of construction the first city in Mars is finished in 2104. Dixen dies in 2106 sleep in a trip to Mars watching his dream come true. More About "Dixen" PROTAGONIST Jared Dixen (1982-2106) Scientist, Futurist, Industrial Designer, Inventor, Social and Structural Engineer and Author. Jared Dixen is really conflicted with how the system works and how it affects society and planet Earth itself, he believes society would have to be changed for humanity to live in a Eutopia. Jared Dixen has honor and is committed to his ideals. Jared Dixen also has the courage to do the right thing, in the right way, for the right reasons. Dixen has written his views on human consciousness, sustainable cities, energy efficiency, natural-resource management, cybernetic technology and the role of science in society. He co-founded SpaceE being only 25 years old with the help of many angel investors and main investor Alexander Trank. He also leads the design for every future project till the next 50 years for Space E. He leaves Space E and inaugurates STEC becoming CEO. ' ' ANTAGONISTS (SEASON 1&2) Alexander Trank (1972 - 2075) * Investor * Futurist * Industrial Engineer * Industrial Designer ' ' Alexander Trank is very charismatic but only cares for his personal interests, h3e wants to be the most powerful man. Alexander Trank has founded many companies selling them on millions, making himself one of the richest’s man in the world. He co-founded and is CEO of SpaceE until he dies. He leaves his testament fairly spread between his sons and daughters. (SEASON 3) Nicolas Trank(2005) * Scientist * Futurist * Industrial Engineer * Industrial Designer * Business Magnate ' ' Alexander Trank’s eldest son. He’s just like his dad, extremely charismatic but he just wants man’s power. Nicolas Trank studies science and dedicates his entire life too SpaceE, he’s also taught engineering by his dad. He was loved by everyone in the company. His contributions to the company along the years allow him to keep his dad’s position when he dies. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Rita Cross (2044) She is one of the purest’s humans on Earth A young scientist and engineer who started working with STEC since she graduated from science school. She becomes Dixen’s right hand on ZENON project. Raymond Radnick (1994) He never wears a chip. He starts working on Space E after finishing a Master of Science in Mechanical Engineering and Applied Mathmatics. He becomes SpaceE COO on 2028. PRIMARY LOCATIONS SpaceE - Headquarters. STEC - Headquarters. Earth - Really affected by global warming Mars ZENON - First city constructed in Mars ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — Historical Event - STAGE OF INVENTION * Origin Story — Character - JARED DIXEN * Origin Story — Organization - STEC * Character Reveal - Harvey Cross - Rita Cross’s son. * Anticipated Showdown - * Storyworld Reveal - ZENON - First city in Mars * Other Micro-Story Reveal - Coastal cities being destroyed for Bizzarro World. ''' '''TARGET MARKET 18-30 year old Millennials who are interested in the Outer Space and advanced technology. They are also interested in Sci-Fi. They like watching futuristic movies and shows like Black Mirror, also, entertainment related with the outer Space. Action/Suspension and a bit of Drama are genres they like. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS They like watching futuristic movies and shows like Black Mirror, also, entertainment related with the outer Space. Action/Suspension and a bit of Drama are genres they like. There’s too much history to project to simply do a feature.